


Tops and Bottoms

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: It’s time Lindsey took a turn on the bottom.





	Tops and Bottoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xi_xue_gui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xi_xue_gui/gifts).



> This is for xi_xue_gui who asked:  
>  _Hi, I'm wondering if I could get a Spike/Lindsey fic with Lindsey being a first time bottom?_
> 
> Your wish is my command! Set in the vaguest sort of way in Angel S. 5 - as in, you know, it doesn't really matter. This is PWP, all the way. Rated NSFW because of graphic sex and two boys who cuss like sailors when I write them. (Somehow I pretend this isn't my fault.)

After a few gibes and gripes and a pair of cold beers, Lindsey and Spike ended up where they usually ended up of a weeknight, rolling around on the couch, mouths tasting each other and that faint trace of malt, hands rumpling clothing, pawing crotches, legs maneuvering. It was impressive the old couch stood up to it with only a few creaks and groans of protest.

  
Lindsey slipped his hands under Spike’s legs, feeling the smooth denim so tight it was almost skin. His cock was burning with want in its own fabric prison, and he ground against the cushion beneath him as he pressed Spike’s legs up.

And, much to his surprise, found himself flipped onto his back, those legs straightened out of his grip, but for a while he couldn’t object, because Spike’s button-fly was grinding down on him and the pressure was hot and almost too much. He groaned into an open mouth and his fingers started struggling, all on their own since his brain didn’t have any blood in it to think, to pull those pesky jeans out of the way. Fortunately, Spike’s fingers were on the same wavelength and soon rough gave way to smooth, and skin was touching skin. Lindsey arched up into the delicious sensation. He wasn’t going to last long. He put one foot on the floor for leverage and tried to move Spike over so he could get on top.

Spike was as solid and immobile as a steel girder.

Buzz slightly dimmed, Lindsey pulled back. “What the fuck?”

Spike gave him an unreadable expression and tilted his head, starting to go back to nibbling along Lindsey’s neck.

Lindsey shook him off. “Come on, man. I thought we were gonna… you know.” He wraggled his eyebrows.

Spike propped himself up on this arms and rolled his eyes. “Fuck, you mean?”

“Well, yeah!”

Spike nuzzled Lindsey’s ear. “And how shocking that we’d do that, eh?”

Lindsey squirmed in the cage of his arms. “So turn the fuck over!”

Another expressive eye-roll, that seemed to extend all the way through the way Spike moved his head to his shoulders to his arms. “Yeah, about that. Think it’s time you took a turn on the bottom.”

Lindsey bristled like a cat splashed with water. He scrambled out from under Spike, who fell back on the couch with yet another extravagant eye-roll. “It wouldn’t kill you, Linds.”

“I’m from Texas!” Lindsey pointed at the ground, making his firm point.

“Right. And ‘there are no gay men in Texas, and if there are, they’re all toppy assholes.’ Sounds like a lot of lonely poufs to me.”

“Come on, baby,” Lindsey wheedled, trying to simultaneously get closer and behind Spike. He failed completely. Spike kept his back to the wall and his eyebrow raised, his expression firm. Lindsey let out an annoyed groan. “My dick’s practically exploding, here. I promise, next time, okay?”

Spike pulled his jeans back up to his hips. Despite his hard, leaking cock, he affected a perfectly bored voice, “Looks like there’s going to be another lonely pouf.”

“Holy fuck, you’re serious? Come on! I know you want it, too.”

Quick as a blink, Spike was pinning Lindsey to the wall. His eyelids fluttered with the display of vampiric speed and despite his protestations, Lindsey relaxed into the hard hold and whimpered as Spike licked the line of his jaw. “Yeah, I want it. Want to feel you coming undone on me. Blow your brains out your cock.”

“Mmm-huh,” Lindsey replied, body melting into goo while Spike did wicked things with his teeth and tongue against his ear.

“Gonna make it so good for you. Gonna open you up and make you love it.”

Lindsey’s one remaining brain cell parsed this and he groaned. “Fuck… wait. I’m not ready for that, okay?”

Spike kept his body pressed to Lindsey’s, not letting up a bit, but he pulled his head back to look him in the eye. “We’ve been shagging for three weeks and my arse is sore, so you’d better get ready or get out.”

Lindsey gave him such a piteous expression that Spike relented, stepping back with a sigh. “Come on, love. What’s so hard?”

A curtain of loose hair fell, hiding Lindsey’s blush as he addressed his belt buckle. “Look, it ain’t like I don’t want to experiment some. But what am I supposed to do years from now if I go to the doctor and he sees dick marks up in my ass?”

Spike bit his lip long and hard to keep from laughing. It didn’t work. Lindsey shot him an accusing glance as he grinned ear-to-ear. “It’s not a bleedin’ ball-point.”

“Fuck you!”

Spike grabbed him as he tried to storm out and wrapped him in a hug from behind. “No, fuck  _you_ , gorgeous. C’mon. I promise there will be no permanent damage.”

“How the fuck would you know? You heal.”

Spike tutted, hands sliding down Lindsey’s front. He gripped a still-present bulge. “You heal, too, love. Don’t you trust me?”

The dirty, untrustworthy tone of his voice made Lindsey shiver. That, combined with the threat of not actually getting off right this instant, made him nod.

“Mm?” Spike’s hum vibrated against the soft skin under Lindsey’s jaw. “What was that, cowboy?” His palm rolled slowly down Lindsey’s crotch, pushing him back so he could feel Spike’s cock against his ass. “I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes. Fuck. Okay. But you gotta fuckin’ promise…”

“Sh. Course I promise. I’ll be gentle as a kitten.”

A part of Lindsey hoped that was a lie. Another was clinging hopefully to it as truth. He nodded again and relaxed back against Spike, enjoying the slow torture of sensation and the filthy promises whispered into his ear that seemed to vibrate straight down his nerves to his cock.

They went slowly, now, swaying to some unheard music while they danced, hugging close and only separating the barest breadth needed to undo the rest of their clothes and strip them.

As Spike drew Lindsey toward the bed, Lindsey felt oddly like a brand-new virgin, flushed and nervous. Spike noticed, and grinned ear-to-ear.

Lindsey shivered, suddenly cold, and Spike wrapped around him, a vampire-skin rug, and together they settled down, kissing and petting, much more timidly than they had on the couch.

Lindsey jumped like a scared colt when he heard the snick of the lube cap popping.

Spike just looked smug, having managed to get the drawer open and shut one-handed without Lindsey noticing. “Hold out your hands.”

“Huh?”

“Unless you want this cold, Mr. Warm-Blooded.”

“Oh.” Lindsey wriggled back on his knees and held out his hands.

“It’s not a communion wafer. Relax.” Spike squirted half the tube out onto Lindsey’s palm. “Though we can play that game later.” He winked, and stirred one finger in the mound of gel.

“Isn’t that a lot?”

“You’d complain if it was too little. C’mon, bend over.”

Lindsey stiffened. Spike rolled his eyes, then wrapped his arms around him again, leaning forward. Lindsey’s gel-filled hands were trapped between them and he shifted awkwardly, not wanting to smear himself with the stuff, but happy to accept another long, slow, open-mouthed kiss. Spike’s slippery fingers painted his sides and back, sliding down to trace around the globes of his ass, but not in, yet. It felt cool, and neat, that slide of lubricated skin on skin. Lindsey slowly felt himself being loosened up, on the outside, like a massage. Spike would return his hands to Lindsey’s to dip in for more gel now and again, and slowly worked lower until one hand was wrapped around Lindsey’s cock, the other stroking behind his balls, reaching a little further with each stroke.

Lindsey knew he should relax. He’d read Penthouse Letters since he could crawl, but knowing a thing and doing it were different, and the first touch of Spike’s fingertips to his tight pucker sent warning shocks of cold tension through his body.

“Easy, cowboy. Not going inside. Just getting the lay of the land. Feel that?” 

Spike’s finger did a lazy circle, pressing evenly along the edge where flesh went from smooth to puckered. Lindsey shifted uneasily. “It just feels weird. Forget it, I can’t…”

The air rushed out of his lungs as he was thrown flat on the bed. Spike said something – he didn’t even begin to hear it because Spike’s lips were pressed into the join of his thigh and his cool breath was ghosting over Lindsey’s cock and Lindsey really hoped Mr. Sore-Ass had decided to give up and blow him. But those lips kissed down the join of flesh and nipped at his balls before descending where no lips had ever gone before.

Lindsey shrieked – in a very manly way, he would later assert – as a cool, soft tongue ran up the cleft of his ass.

“Woah. Wait a fucking…” Lindsey kicked his heels, but each ankle was deftly caught and brought back down to the mattress as Spike lavished dark, secret places and nibbled at sensitive skin that had Lindsey’s whole body goose-pimpled.

He hissed through his teeth and clenched handfuls of bedsheet. Spike’s hands slid up his legs and one grasped his dick, which was waking back up from a slight droop and one gentle tug was all it took to fill it back up. Lindsey bucked up into the second stroke and Spike’s tongue was now wriggling inside his ass and he had to admit, it felt pretty fucking great – almost too intense to stand. He could taste blood on his lip and heard the bedsheet tear a little – wasn’t like Spike didn’t buy the absolute cheapest ones so he could toss them out instead of washing.

And then a finger was in his ass, surprisingly easily after it seeming impossible before. It took him a moment to realize it was even there. Lindsey breathed out long and slow and opened his eyes to see Spike smirking at him from behind his cock.

“Was that so hard?” He nudged Lindsey’s dick with his cheek. “And I can see you just hated it.”

“Asshole.”

Spike tsked, jamming his long finger in and out harder until Lindsey grunted at the teasing pressure and found himself pressing down instead of trying to cringe away.

Spike licked the side of his cock and he didn’t even notice the second finger going in.

“Doing real good, pet.” Spike twisted his two fingers, and knew when he brushed the prostate by the way Lindsey’s legs spasmed and he gasped.

“Fuck… come on. I need more.”

Spike smiled evilly. “More what? More this?” He stroked his hand up Lindsey’s dick, “Or more this?” He jabbed the prostrate dead on.

Lindsey whimpered and twisted. Spike laughed smugly, his shoulders snuggling down under Lindsey’s knees as he worked him hard and fast, twisting and scissoring with three fingers now, his other hand holding Lindsey’s cock like a joystick, thumb rubbing pre-cum into the crown while Lindsey bucked wildly between two sensations.

Spike was feeling justly smug, and dragged it out a beat or three longer than he wanted to, driving himself a little crazy with the needy gasps and pleas coming from the man under him, but he wanted to make sure this was done right, and well, so the next time he suggested Lindsey bottom the man would fall down with his legs in the air.

He was jabbing with three fingers straight now, his thumb applying pressure to the surface and he could feel Lindsey starting to unravel, starting to buck wildly as his orgasm approached. Spike carefully pulled back, griping Lindsey’s cock hard.

Lindsey made a strangled sound, feeling himself held back just from the very edge. Spike caught his wrist – he hadn’t intended to throw a punch but apparently his body was single-minded when cumming was at stake.

Spike tsk’ed and lined himself up. Lindsey froze, suddenly gripped with his unreasonable fear of being penetrated. He pushed his knee into Spike’s chest, holding him off.

“Bloody fucking hell! After all that?” Spike threw his hands up.

Lindsey swallowed. “Sorry. Fuck I…” He squeezed his eyes shut. “Just do it.”

He flinched when he felt a light slap on his thigh. “Don’t be stupid. Here, got an idea. Get up.”

Lindsey breathed out and hoped that idea was “let you top after all”. He got onto his knees, holding the bedpost for support.

Spike peered at the bedspread. “Sodding lube’s everywhere,” he muttered, but turned and lay down on his back, legs together, and gestured to Lindsey with both hands. “Come on, this position should be a natural to you, cowboy.”

“Huh?”

“You obviously have some stupid Texan issues, so here, I’ll lie here, and you can take control. Set your own pace, nice and easy.”

“Yeah, okay, so why are… oh.” Lindsey realized that Spike wasn’t talking about switching roles. Spike was running a hand over his own cock, coating it with lube.

“Come on, be brave and ride ‘em, cowboy.” Spike leered, licking his bottom lip.

“You’re a piece of shit.”

“Yeah, and you love it.”

Lindsey threw his knee over Spike’s hips, straddling him with ease. Spike encouraged him by rubbing his hard, muscular thighs. “That’s it, cowboy.”

“You just can’t get enough of this ‘cowboy’ thing, can you?”

Lindsey reached under himself and gripped Spike’s cock. He tried to concentrate on the gentle strokes running over his torso and sides and legs. He let the head drag over his hole and felt Spike hiss with pleasure.

It did feel pretty loosened, almost gaping. He hoped as hell that wasn’t permanent.

The very tip slipped in, and he felt it widening inside of him, the head widening and widening. Any minute now he’d reach the end of that and the head would be inside…

Spike had his head thrown back, his eyes closed and mouth open. Lindsey froze. Spike raised his head and opened one eye a slit. “Wot? You’re doing fine.”

“It’s fucking huge.”

“Ta.”

“Asshole! I just…”

“Bounce a bit.”

Feeling embarrassed and blushing bright enough to light up in the dark, Lindsey shifted forward on his knees and did a little bounce. Up, down. He gathered a little more courage and rose higher and…

“Ow!”

Spike sighed, grabbed him around the waist, and rolled over. “You pillock. The point of you setting the pace is to go slow.”

“Jesus fucking…”

“Sh.” Spike smoothed his hair and kissed him.

Lindsey hissed, his legs squirming against the pain inside. Spike rubbed his chest, his hips, and small circles around his navel, the heel of his hand brushing teasingly against his cock until it took notice and lifted.

“I told you this was a terrible idea,” Lindsey said.

“Mm-hmm. Just terrible.” Spike swiped his hand over Lindsey’s cock, grasping it just at the tip before letting go. Lindsey threw his head back, neck bent upward. “Can see just how terrible it is.” Spike leant down and nibbled his Adam’s apple.

“You suck,” Lindsey said.

“Flatterer.” Spike nudged his thigh against Lindsey’s and ran his knee up and down a bit, just luxuriating in the softness of flesh against flesh, the fine hairs on their legs tickling between them. He let his hand wander down Lindsey’s flank, over his hip and then back to his stomach, and another teasing half-tug on his now fully erect cock. Then he shifted his weight just a hair and Lindsey gasped, because the motion made him aware that Spike was inside him, seated fully.

Spike looked insufferably proud. “Gonna rock your world, cowboy. You’re gonna be begging to give it up.”

Lindsey pushed himself off the mattress with his elbows and looked levelly at Spike. “I’m hearing a whole lot of talk and not a lot of action.”

“Oh?” Spike swiveled his hips, drawing back just a bit to re-sheath himself in a smooth motion.

Lindsey’s eyelids fluttered, but he affected a bored tone, “Well, as long as I’m trapped here, being assaulted by the big, violent vampire.”

Spike hooked his arm under Lindsey’s knee. “We could work some assault in, love, if you keep pressing for it.”

“Woah, wait…”

Spike silenced him with his lips and continued to manhandle Lindsey into position, his legs pressed back as Spike started to thrust, shallowly at first, but always firmly, so skin slapped skin. Lindsey squirmed, trying to get used to the sensation and trying to gain some control of the situation. He grabbed Spike’s forearms and lifted his hips, trying to get out of the trap of hard vampire body that held him bent double. His thighs were burning at the stretch.

All he did was open himself up for another hard, bottoming-out thrust, and his dick was dragging in a sandwich of hard abs, smearing tacky pre-cum.

Lindsey tried to undulate again, to get that sensation, and Spike thrust harder, forcing him down, and slapped his ass once, hard, but Lindsey was beyond feeling the pain, it was just a sensation among sensations. He grunted and struggled and thrashed, and bit, each rebellion met with another slap or a hard thrust, and he wasn’t sure if those were meant as punishment or encouragement. He was thrusting up, now, leveraging himself against the arms that held him and swearing a blue streak up at the smug grin above him. He lunged up to nip at those smirking lips, and Spike pulled back, so he bit a pink nipple instead. Spike slammed into him so hard he hit his head on the wall behind the bed. Somehow they were half up the wall, now, scrambling at each other and pummeling each other with their bodies.

Heat was building inside Lindsey, deep inside like coals buried in ash, and each flex of his legs around Spike’s hips was a breath of air, a flare of fire, until the fire was burning, he was all pleasure and didn’t give a fuck what he was jackhammering himself against, just that he needed more, more more.

Teeth and tongues battled. Fists pulled hair. Muscular thighs squeezed for all their might and a wonderful slick of sweat and lube melted over them.

Spike lifted Lindsey’s hips, pulling out and slamming all the way in, against the wall. The door, across the room, rattled in its frame. Lindsey had two handfuls of hair and was holding on for his life, driving down, down on that riverbed of sweat and muscle, down on friction and sensation opening him up from the inside. He wanted more, something more, but he couldn’t let go to reach for his cock, and anyway, that would have meant letting a millimeter of space between them. He flexed his hips and groaned, the sensation coming up from his balls to his lips, a real living thing, that groan.

Spike’s hands slid easily up to his shoulders and grabbed hard, bruising, slamming him down as he thrust up, trying to split him in half.

And for a moment, Lindsey thought he had.

He was coming apart, coming undone, coming down. The pleasure blacked everything else out, and he emerged on the other side to find himself made of snapped rubber bands.

The cheap plywood headboard was demolished, and driven half into the plaster wall. The lube-soaked sheets adhered like flypaper and twisted around their legs, and Lindsey was in the middle of a Lindsey-shaped impression, in the center of the worn old bed, with a wet, limp vampire draped over him. The vampire was not warm, and what heat between their bodies was quickly dissipating as their sweat cooled.

“God damn it, Spike, I’m gonna need new legs. And a blanket. Where’s the fucking blanket?”

Spike rolled his head so his chin rested on Lindsey’s sternum, a very minor amount of motion, and blinked slowly, cat-like in his satiety. “Wot?”

“Blanket. I’m fucking freezing.”

There was a sound like pulling off a band-aid – it felt like it, too – and Spike was sitting up enough to grab the blanket from the floor and throw it on Lindsey’s face.

“You  _are_  a toppy asshole,” Spike said, and Lindsey laughed, draping the blanket over both of them.


End file.
